The Heiress (1985)
Plot Overview Jeff is spending a lot of time with Lady Ashley. Jeff even proposes to Ashley. Ashley refuses to answer right away. Claudia asks Blake for a more formal contract for her work as the manager of La Mirage. It is obvious that Blake does not approve of Claudia and Adam's relationship but that he gives her some excuse that he does not want to enter into any contractual arrangements until he decides what he might want to do with La Mirage, including selling it. Claudia pretty much tells Blake she'll see him at the wedding, a wedding she intends to have a great time at. Dex informs Krystle that Daniel died in his mission in Libya. Krystle tries to get a hold of Sammy Jo to tell her of her father's death. Rita beats Krystle to the punch. At first, Sammy Jo is upset because she barely knew her father. Then, Sammy Jo realizes that Daniel was rich, and she does respect money. Even before the will is read, Sammy Jo returns to Denver and acts like she is mistress of Delta Rho. And she is going to sue everybody. First up, Steven. Sammy Jo wants custody of Danny again, even if Danny does not like her. Steven would rather kill Sammy Jo than allow her custody. He probably should not have announced that intention in front of Jeannette, or as Sammy Jo calls her, a witness. But Sammy Jo is going to save her best fire for her Aunty Krystle. Sammy Jo is not happy that she does inherit the bulk of Daniel's estate, but with one caveat - Krystle is responsible for all monetary decisions. She wants the money free and clear, even if the lawyer tells her that is impossible. Sammy Jo has a bright idea when she returns to New York and sees Rita practicing not speaking without her southern accent. In Moldavia, Amanda and Alexis are greeted by Elena, Duchess of Branagh, the woman Michael snubbed in order to marry Amanda. Elena pretty much wants Michael back but Michael has no interest in her. Alexis warns Amanda not to allow Elena to get under her skin because that is the easiest way to lose Michael. At the same time, King Galen, makes another play for Alexis. Galen is hoping that Alexis will end her marriage to Dex and marry him. Alexis is not willing to make that commitment and is still committed to working things out with Dex. It will be easier once Amanda is safely married to Michael and living in Moldavia. However, Amanda catches Michael and Elena together even though Michael repels Elena's advances. Amanda tosses the engagement ring at Michael and happens to run into Dex for advice. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * George DiCenzo ... Charles Dalton * Kerry Armstrong ... Elena, Duchess of Branagh * Michael Gregory ... Nikolai * Carl Strano ... Yuri * William Beckley ... Gerard * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Rowena Balos ... Nanny * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Diahann Carroll does not appear in this episode. * This episode aired four weeks after the previous episode. On April 17, 1985 ABC repeated an episode of "Hotel". "20/20" aired the following weeks. Production details * Deleted scene: Blake tells Steven that he is worried about Amanda's wedding. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Harold Lloyd's Greenacres Estate (Beverly Hills).